What Would You Think Of Me Now
by Notjustanotherperson
Summary: Sequel to Somewhere Along In The Bitterness. Kurt has made it, it's opening night for his debut performance on Broadway. He remembers the promise he made many years ago to Rachel and as he's singing, he spots a very familiar face.


_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance_

Kurt looked at the little white envelope sitting against the corner of the mirror, his name neatly scrawled across it. He ran his fingers over the fading ink. He had felt so alone when he first came to New York, he and Rachel had agreed to go together but without her...he felt lonely in a foreign city, not a familiar face in sight but he knew why he was there and he didn't give up. He just wished she was there too.

Sitting in his dressing room, Kurt couldn't believe it. He had come so far, from a Lima loser to preparing for opening night of his first Broadway show. Breathing in deeply to calm his nerves, he glanced down once more at the letter, he was going to give it his all, for him, for both of them. Hearing his name being called, he smiled slightly. "Thank you, Rachel." He breathed before leaving the room for his debut performance.

_What would you think of me now_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

The show had gone smoothly so far, every song had been received by a thundering applause and it was time for the musical's closing number. Standing in the centre of the stage, alone in the spotlight, Kurt opened his mouth, allowing the haunting melody to flow freely. He closed his eyes and sang it with all his heart, pouring every last drop of emotion into it as the notes left his mouth, echoing through the silent hall.

He wondered, would she be proud of him? If she was there watching him, would she be proud of him for making it, for never giving up? In his heart, he really hoped so. He had made a promise to her and he was fulfilling it, he was on Broadway. He was living their dream.

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God couldn't let it live_

Opening his eyes again, for the first time that night, he let his eyes fall onto the audience. It was dark, but a face caught his eye and his breath caught in his throat. He was grateful that the piano was playing it's solo part. Quickly recovering, he joined the instrument as it began to crescendo, never once taking his eyes of the familiar figure.

He started tearing up as he spied her beaming smile. He had missed it for so long and he never thought he would ever be able to see it again. His heart was overflowing with emotions. Joy. Pure happiness. Overwhelming sadness. Guilt. Regret. Emotions he couldn't even put names to. Meeting her warm, brown eyes, it was too much to bear, everything he was feeling, it was too much, yet he couldn't tear his eyes from hers, he couldn't look away, fearing that if he did, she would disappear. He didn't want to lose her again.

He sang to her. Every word, he sang it to her from the bottom of his heart, trying to convey all his thoughts and feelings since they had last met. His thanks for her always being there for him, even after she was gone, he always felt her presence beside him, watching over him. His thanks for her being the only one who had noticed his pain so many years ago and for trying to help even when it wasn't appreciated. Her heart had been too big for such a cruel world.

He saw her signalling for him to smile. It meant that the song was coming to an end, not that he was even aware of the words pouring from his lips. The sight reminded him of Regionals in junior year when he had transferred to Dalton and finally realized what a truly amazing and misunderstood girl she was. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face and the tear that escaped down his cheek at the memory.

She gave him a little thumbs up and he felt like laughing because seeing the gesture just filled him with joy and glee. As he hit the high note, his heart soared alongside, tears now cascading down both their faces. Kurt saw her nodding her head, a small smile filled with pride painted on her lips as their gazes stay locked on each other.

He lowered his voice as the piano softened, he still retained this tenderness and as their eyes stared into the other's, he imagined that they were the only two in the theatre and he was singing to her. It made him think of when they came to New York together for the first time and sang at the Gershwin Theatre. The only time for her, actually. That had been the day that their friendship had taken another step, it had gone deeper than either of them could have ever expected. He just wished he hadn't thrown it away.

The song had ended and the audience was clapping. She was standing up and she was all he could see. She was mouthing something at him and he strained to make out the movements of her lips.

Thank you.

He was hit with another wave of emotions at the words. She was thanking him. For what? For keeping his promise? For fulfilling their dream? For singing to her? He wasn't sure but he thought that maybe, in a way, she was just thanking him. For everything.

She was still applauding in the audience and he was still on stage. He couldn't help but think how wrong it felt, she shouldn't have been down there, she should have been the one receiving a standing ovation but it'll never happen. Not now.

He traced her features one last time, her nose, her smile, her hair and he finally settled on her eyes, looking deeply into the beautiful brown orbs. He wanted to thank her too, for so many things but mainly for her forgiveness. He was whispering the words, moving his lips ever so slightly, hoping that she could hear them. He hoped with all his heart that she could.

_Now what would you think of me now_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! Song is May Angels Lead You In by Jimmy Eat World. Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
